<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【天陸】僅只為你獻唱的歌 by Jutta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693229">【天陸】僅只為你獻唱的歌</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jutta/pseuds/Jutta'>Jutta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jutta/pseuds/Jutta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>當七瀨陸向戀人道出深埋在心中的願望時，他並沒有預料到自己竟會落得這般下場。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【天陸】僅只為你獻唱的歌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*肉渣與沙雕各半<br/>
*靈感來自清肉湯三十題「在做的時候，耳邊的細語」</p><p>當七瀨陸向戀人道出深埋在心中的願望時，他並沒有預料到自己竟會落得這般下場。</p><p>回過神來，他發現自己正仰躺在沙發上。面前那人支手將自己的雙手禁錮於頭頂上方，另一手探進衣服下擺，沿著他的腰肢一路向上，間或不輕不重地揉捏，惹得他一陣輕顫。他緊咬下唇，隱忍著快要自唇齒間溢出的呻吟聲。</p><p>分明只是半撒嬌地向對方說，只有一首歌的時間也好，希望對方能夠像以前那樣，只為自己一個人歌唱，怎麼就變成了現在這樣呢？</p><p>帶著游刃有餘的笑容，九條天俯下身去。他貼近戀人的耳畔，薄唇輕啓，虔誠地為身下那人獻唱只屬於他一人的歌。</p><p>「逃げ道を探しても無駄さ」<br/>
（就算尋找逃跑的道路也是沒有用的）<br/>
「そのイノセンスめちゃくちゃにしたい」<br/>
（好想肆意蹂躪你的那一份純潔）</p><p>熟悉無比的歌曲在七瀨陸耳畔響起。他聽過無數次的「Leopard Eyes」，可沒有任何一次是像現在這樣，沒有伴奏、沒有和聲，全由九條天一人為他演唱。</p><p>那人的歌聲在情慾的浸染下較平時顯得低啞，更增添了幾分魅惑人心的味道。噴灑在耳廓的炙熱吐息讓七瀨陸渾身酥麻、軟了腰肢。本還在胸前的手不知何時已經來到了他的下身，正壞心地隔著褲子有一下沒一下地撩撥。</p><p>「唔，天にぃ⋯⋯」</p><p>有些難耐地扭動著身子，七瀨陸微眯的眸子泛著水光，令人感到無比愛憐。可九條天沒有停下動作，右手探進身下那人的底褲，一面輕咬了下戀人的耳垂。突如其來的刺激讓七瀨陸沒能忍住地驚呼出聲，也讓九條天眼底的笑意更加深沈。</p><p>「舐めるように優しくして」<br/>
（像舔舐般溫柔地對待著你）<br/>
「爪たてるように激しくして」<br/>
（像撕咬般激烈地對待著你）</p><p>將對方迷亂的神情盡收眼底，在越發急促的喘息聲中，九條天加快手裡套弄的速度。</p><p>「Night bring us be changed」<br/>
「重なりあおう夜に墮ちて」<br/>
（結合起來 墜入夜色之中吧）<br/>
「Only Only Only Only Two」</p><p>*</p><p>難得的休假日，IDOLiSH7一行人聚在宿舍唱起了KTV。</p><p>「我看看，下一首歌是⋯⋯喔喔！是TRIGGER的Leopard Eyes！」</p><p>剛唱完歌的和泉三月在確認完下一首歌後，朝著看起來一臉興奮的逢阪壯五遞出了麥克風。</p><p>「真不虧是TRIGGER，不管看幾次都覺得這支MV真是帥氣無比啊。」</p><p>吹了口口哨，二階堂大和灌了口手中的啤酒，「你說對吧，陸——咦？咳、咳——」險些被啤酒嗆到，他連忙拍了拍自己的胸口。待稍微喘過氣後，才趕緊發問：「不是吧？陸，你的臉怎麼那麼紅？不會是發燒了吧？」</p><p>「呃、誒？沒、沒有啦⋯⋯」</p><p>只見平時總一臉憧憬地望著TRIGGER MV的七瀨陸，此刻視線卻可疑地不斷游移。他乾笑著回話，手捂雙頰，卻無法掩飾整張臉早已紅得堪比蘋果的事實。</p><p>「沒事吧，小陸？」四葉環湊近他的臉前，朝口中塞了一大口國王布丁後，驚呼道：「嗚啊——小陸的臉看起來跟之前吃了小壯的料理時一樣，紅通通的誒！」</p><p>什麼？發燒？這麼突然？剛才不是還好好的嗎？</p><p>聞言，坐在沙發角落的和泉一織皺起眉頭。看了眼自家主唱紅得像煮熟蝦子的臉龐，正感到有些疑惑的他在露骨的歌詞傳入耳中時，瞬間覺得自己好像明白了些什麼。</p><p>沒有開口，他無奈地嘆了口氣，低下頭，在逢阪壯五的歌聲以及身旁的騷動中點開與重度弟控的對話視窗。</p><p>*</p><p>剛結束拍攝的九條天在回到休息室後，便看見一則來自和泉一織的未讀訊息。</p><p>「和泉一織：九條さん，能請您別對我們家清純的center唱小黃歌嗎？」</p><p>End</p><p>我道歉，我真的不會開車QQ</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>